A serial killer's daughter
by Otakuinthehouse
Summary: Beyond has met and married a woman and had a daughter with her. When both Beyond and his wife dies, what will happen to their daughter? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry,but your husband has died of a heart attack while working." A man in a suit said to my mum.

"What?!" My mum replied and she went to her room. The man looked at me sadly and he walked off, closing the door behind him.

I went up a flight of stairs to my parents' room. "Mum?" I whispered and mum looked up at me from the pillow her face was in." Leave me alone." She replied. I nodded and went back to my room, running a hand through my shoulder- length jet black hair as I walked. I shut my bedroom door behind me.

I heard muffled sobbing sounds from my mother's room, which was across the hall from mine.

I stared into the mirror above the sink in the bathroom, and made sure that my bangs covered my right eye before I went out of the house. I walked over to my best friend's family's house, which was a few houses away from the one I shared with my mum. My parents let me go to my friends house, despite the fact that I was only 8.

I knocked on the door and my best friend, Angelina, opened it.

"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically and let me into the house. When I didn't reply, she asked me," what's wrong?"

"My dad is dead." I replied and she stared at me, disbelief written all over her face. She then hugged me and whispered,"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."I said and hugged her back. We sat on the couch, unsure of what to say. After a while, Angelina broke the silence.

"I've been wanting to ask u this. Why do you hide your right eye under your bangs?" Angelina asked.

"That's a secret that only I and my parents know." I replied. I looked up at the clock on the wall and yelped," I'm late for dinner! See you later, Angelina!" And I ran off to my house.

When I walked in, it was eerily quiet. "Mum?" I said as I walked up the stairs. I opened her bedroom door and almost fainted. Mum was hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck. "Mum!" I yelled and ran over to her. I checked for her pulse but there was nothing.

"Oh no," I whispered and slumped down onto the floor, overwhelmed with sadness.

I thought of what I wanted to do and I made up my mind. I was going to run away. I then ran to a nearby park and soon I slept on a bench.

The next morning, I woke up and curled up in the bench, feeling helpless.'I'll most probably die' I thought to myself.

When it was nearing noon, an old voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Why are you alone? Where are your parents?" I looked up to see an old man sitting down beside me on the bench.

"They're gone," I replied softly. He looked at me, then said," I own an orphanage nearby, would you like to stay there?" I pondered over the question for a while, then nodded.

"Follow me." He said and he walked off. I ran to catch up with him and soon, we reached a building.

"Wammy's house,wait what?!" I yelled, causing the old man to jump.

"Is there a problem?" He asked kindly and I shook my head.

"There's no problem but my dad lived here last time," I said, thinking of what my father told me a few years ago. Intrigued, the old man asked," what is your dad's name?"

"Beyond Birthday," I replied.

"Oh." The old man murmured, slightly shocked.

"Let's go in, by the way I am Wammy." Wammy said to me.

"The name's Georgia," I said as we walked into the building.

Many people turned to look at me as I went in. I followed Wammy to a room." You will need to fill out these forms then u can stay here," Wammy said, holding up a piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Figured out what alias you want yet?" Wammy asked me a few hours later after he showed me around Wammy's house.

"Umm... Galaxy!"I replied enthusiastically. Wammy nodded and he said," you will be called Galaxy from now on. Since this orphanage is slightly full at the moment, you will share a room with Mello and Matt." I nodded and he showed me the way to my room.

"Come to my office later after you get ready and we'll go out to buy clothing and things you'll need."Wammy said and he went down the stairs to his office.

I slowly opened the door and peered in. The two people in the room didn't even look up from whatever they were doing. A blonde person (I can't tell whether it's a he or she) was reading a novel and a redhead guy was playing on his Nintendo 3DS.

"Uh... Hi?" I said sheepishly. The two of them ignored me and I breathed out heavily in frustration. 'Are they deaf or something?' I asked myself.

Slightly annoyed by my roommates, I walked into the room and looked at what the redhead was playing. I had no idea what he was playing so I asked," can I try to play?"

The boy jumped and paused his game, then he looked at me."Who're you? Why are you in this room?"

I grinned, then stuck out my tongue. "I said 'hi' but you were to absorbed with playing the game." I said.

"You didn't answer my first question." He said.

"Galaxy. I'm new here." I told him.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Matt. That guy there is Mello." He said, pointing at Mello.

"He's a guy? He looks like a girl." I said loudly, causing Mello to look up from the novel that he was reading.

"Did you just call me a girl?" Mello snarled and I smirked.

"Hi I'm Galaxy, your new roommate." I said and he stared at me, still seething. I looked at Matt and saw that he was playing. Again. I sighed and sat down on a bed between Matt's and Mello's.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt broke the uncomfortable silence that settled in after I sat down on the bed.

"What do you like?" Matt asked.

"In general, I like playing mechwarrior on my dad's laptop and I like eating chocolate chip cookies." I replied. I suddenly remembered that I needed to go out to shop so I stood up and walked towards the door. Nobody in the room took notice of me when I walked out and closed the door.

I headed downstairs to Wammy's office and knocked on the door. Wammy opened the door and smiled.

"Ready to go out?" I nodded my head and we walked out of the orphanage to a nearby shopping mall. I shopped for clothes and cookies. When we walked past a game shop with a mechwarrior CD on display, I couldn't help staring at it.

"Do you want that game?" Wammy's voice interrupted my daydreams for the game. I nodded and he went into the game shop and I followed him.

I immediately went to a shelf with the newest version of mechwarrior. I picked it up and went over to Wammy, who was standing near the exit.

"This one." I said and pushed the CD into his hands. He nodded and purchased it for me. We got out of the game shop.

"That game needs to be played on a computer," I told Wammy as we walked towards the exit of the shopping mall.

He smiled and replied," you can use one of the orphanage's computers. I nodded and we walked back to Wammy's house in silence.

Once I got though the doors, I made a beeline to my room that I shared with Matt and Mello with the shopping bags in my hands. I pushed opened the bedroom door too hard, and it banged against the wall, causing Mello to wince. Matt didn't notice as he had earphones on.

I walked over to my bed and dumped everything I (more specifically Wammy) bought onto it. "Man, I'm hungry," I muttered.

Mello heard me and said," dinner's at 7." I nodded and started to take out my clothes and placed them on hangers. I put my chocolate chip cookies in a drawer of my bedside table and placed my toiletries in the toilet. After that, I asked Mello," where can I find a computer?" He looked at me suspiciously then he said," you can use mine. It's in the second drawer in my bedside table. "Thanks," I said and I took the computer. I turned it on and took out my game CD and put it into the computer .

I installed the game into Mello's computer and started to play. Unfortunately, I forgot to turn down the volume and Matt came over and started pestering me.

"Is this the game you told me about just now?" Matt asked me and I nodded. He then started to ask a lot of questions, which I ignored until he gave up. After a while, my stomach rumbled and I groaned.

"Is it time for dinner yet? I'm starving." I whined and looked at the clock.

"Yay! It's 7!" I exclaimed and ran off to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, I lined up to get my dinner. I got my slice of Hawaiian pizza and went to search for a seat. I had no idea where to sit when Matt's voice startled me. "You can sit there," he said, pointing to the seat opposite him. I nodded and made my way to the seat. I devoured the huge slice of pizza in 5 minutes and then stood up abruptly, startling Mello, who was seating beside Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow and I said," I wanna continue playing my game." I went to drop off the plate and cutlery and went to my room to take a shower.

After I got dressed in a sky blue t-shirt and matching pants, I sat down in front of Mello's computer and continued to play. After 3 hours of playing, I shut down the computer and went to bed, leaving Matt the only one awake in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"WAKE UP!" I yelped and shot straight up in bed, hitting Mello's head with my own. I then noticed he was on top of me. Without thinking, I screamed and kicked him off the bed.

"What was that for?!" Mello yelled, rubbing his forehead.

"You scared me, dumbass!" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Whatever go and get ready, classes start at 8 you know," Mello said and stood up and walked out of the room, a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth. I turned my head to look at the clock that was on the table and yelped. It was 7:20! Cursing under my breath, I went into the bathroom and soon came out, wearing a yellow shirt with the words 'be happy!' on it and an orange skirt that reaches just below my knees. I felt surprised that Matt was still asleep after what had happened and went over to wake him up.

I tried shaking him, blasting loud music into his ears and yelling, but he continued sleeping. I sighed and slapped him, which woke him up.

"Ow! That hurts!" He shouted and I suppressed a giggle. He ran to the bathroom and I sat down on my bed.

I took my hairbrush and started to brush my very messy and tangled hair, but it didn't help. I sighed and put down the hairbrush. I don't really brush my hair anyways, it is always untameable.

Matt came out and he sat down on the foot of my bed.

"I'm not sure if Roger or Wammy told you this, but they told me to bring you to your classes 'coz I'm in the same classes as you and Wammy doesn't want you to get lost." Matt said, turning around to face me. I nod and he stands up, saying,"let's go, we only have like, 10 minutes to eat breakfast. I stand up, pick up my small sling bag,shove in a packet of cookies and we go to the cafeteria together.

I hurriedly take the bowl of cereal that was breakfast to the seat that I sat at last night. I sit down and shove huge spoonfuls of cereal and milk into my mouth. Matt comes over when I already finished up one quarter of the cereal. Matt sees my cheeks puffing out because of the cereal in my mouth and chuckle.

"Relax, teachers don't kill when you are late, you know," Matt says and I slow down a bit. Somehow with finish eating with 2 minutes to spare. By the time we walked out, nobly was in the cafeteria.

We walk up 3 flights of stairs and turn 7 corners before we reached the classroom for biology. We hurry in and notice that everyone is staring at me. I blush profusely.

The teacher, Miss Clevens, stood up from her seat and walked over to me and Matt. Matt walked to his seat just as she turned around to face the class. She said," everyone, we have a new student." She turned to me and said," please introduce yourself."

I swallow hard and nodded." Hello everyone, please call me Galaxy. It's nice to meet you." Some people plaster fake smiles on their faces while others wave at me. There was this white-haired boy who just stared at me blankly with his dark eyes as he twirled a lock of his hair.

"You will be seating… next to Matt and Near," Miss Clevens said, pointing at an empty seat between the white-haired boy and Matt. I walked over and sat down.

Miss Clevens started teaching monotonously and I soon started to yawn. To distract myself from sleeping, I looked at what Matt and the boy, Near, was doing. Matt was playing his Nintendo under the table and Near was solving a puzzle on the table. Luckily we were in the last row, or Miss Clevens would have seen the puzzle. The puzzle was blank and was the same shade of grey as the table, which could be one of the reasons Miss Clevens didn't scold Near. Or maybe because she didn't care? I had no idea.

When Miss Clevens turned to write something on the board, I did something risky. I quickly popped a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. Miss Clevens turned around a

split second later but luckily she didn't notice me eat. I smirked and chewed the chocolate chip cookie slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Biology was sooooooo boring!" I said to Matt during the 5 minute break in between to periods.

"Wait 'till it's history. I bet you'll fall asleep even when you're doing something. I fell asleep many times during class even when I play!" Matt replied, grinning.

Matt started walking towards the next class and I followed him. We got into a room and the history teacher, Mr Collins, noticed me.

"Just sit anywhere you want," Mr Collins said, still reading the newspaper he was holding. I nodded and went to sit at the middle row at the far side of the room, Matt sitting beside me.

The class started to fill up and class was going to start. Just as the class was about to start, Mello burst into the room and sat at the back of the room, ignoring the stares from the classmates.

Mr Collins continued glaring at Mello as he cleared his throat. He did not scold Mello but introduced me.

"Everyone, you have a new classmate. Meet Galaxy," Mr Collins said and motioned to me. I smiled at some of the classmates that looked at me.

Matt was right. I fell asleep five minutes into the lesson and Matt had to shake me to wake me up. Luckily Mr Collins was too busy teaching to notice it.

5 minutes later, Mr Collins handed out worksheets and went to his desk to read newspaper. I reached into my bag and stuffed a cookie into my mouth as I worked on my worksheets. He gave us more than enough time to do the worksheets and I took a quick nap.

I was woken up by the school bell. "Everyone, complete the rest of your worksheets as homework. Dismissed!" Mr Collins barked. I picked up my red bag and dashed out of the room.

"How many times a week do we have to endure the boring class?" I asked Matt.

"4 times a week."

"What?!"I shouted. Matt shrugged and played with his Nintendo. I sighed and ate another cookie.

I looked at my watch as I munched on the cookie and my eyes widened. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"I said, pulling Matt's sleeve. He put his Nintendo in his pocket and led me to the next classroom: algebra.

I walked in first and our teacher, Mr Cummings, pointed to an empty seat next to the window and a girl named Linda.

"Hello! I'm Galaxy, nice to meet you!" I said to Linda as I sat down. Linda smiled and introduced herself. Mr Cummings started writing on the board and, as I was weak in algebra, I tried to focus on what he was teaching.

After the whole hour was over, I walked out of the room to see Matt standing outside, playing.

I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his orange tinted goggle-covered eyes. As he walked to the next classroom, he didn't notice a small boy in front of him and tripped. I went over to help them up.

"You really should pay attention to where you're going, you know," I told Matt. He grinned. I munched on a cookie, trying to take away the scene of my mum's limp body hanging from the ceiling. We continued walking to the next classroom for Italian.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs Evans is the Italian teacher. She's a nice lady and quite pretty too. She has very straight golden blonde hair that reaches her lower back and sea-green eyes. Her class is the only class that doesn't bore me to tears.

I sit beside Near for Italian class. I watched him stack a card tower a minute before class starts. He stacked it till Mrs Evans came in to start the class. The class went by quickly and soon, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Matt was already outside, since he sat near the door. He looked bored.

I walked over to him and said," Why aren't you playing that Nintendo of yours?"

"Battery is flat," he replied.

"Oh."

"It's lunchtime, lets go for lunch." Matt said, walking towards the cafeteria.

"So early? It's only 11:10!" I said and ran to him. He just shrugged and continued walking.

I queued up for my food and found out that it was rice with chicken and broccoli. I walked to my seat and sat down. I at most of the lunch and I poked the remaining lunch left on the plate, which was mostly broccoli. I dropped off the cutlery and went back to my room.

According to my schedule, everybody gets an hour of free time before we go for the next class. I took out some cookies and sat down in front of Mello's computer. It booted up quickly and soon, I started playing.

All too soon, 45 minutes had passed and I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. Matt was siting on his own bed, playing his Nintendo while it was charging. I yawned, then turned to look at Matt.

"Matt, wake me up before you go," I said and fell asleep.

"C'mon! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" I heard Matt's voice in my ear. I woke up, rubbed my eyes and opened them. I then noticed that Matt's face was inches in front of mine, and my bangs were swept to the left side. Matt saw my right eye, which was red, and gasped.

"Dude! That eye's creepy!" Matt muttered under his breath. I quickly rearranged my bangs and sighed.

"Don't tell anyone about it," I warned. He just nodded and I walked behind Matt to the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed by quickly, mostly because I sat at the back of the room at most classes and since the teachers don't really care what the students do, I fell asleep. Matt, Mello or Near would wake me up before the next class.

After dinner, I walked to my room alone and took a shower. Since my bangs can't hide anything when wet, I just brushed it aside and walked back into the room, wearing yellow pajamas.

I walked straight to my bed and opened up another packet of cookies. I ate up the whole packet, which had 10 cookies in it. After that, I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, ignoring Mello, who was ranting to Matt about the fact that Near was smarter than him and stuff.

I brushed my teeth using the new toothbrush and toothpaste, and looked at myself in the mirror. My shoulder-length black hair was as messy as always, and my emerald green and bright red eyes were a little bloodshot, considering the fact that I broke down in the washroom shortly after Literature.

I went back into the room and lay down in my bed. Mello was reading a textbook an Matt was playing some random video game on the TV. I curled up in my bed and turned to Mello, and said goodnight. We locked eyes for a second before he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, but didn't say anything. I giggled and turned to face Matt's bed, and soon, I fell asleep.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Wake up!" Mello yelled into my ear. Again.

"What?!" I huffed, feeling very tired. I sat up and felt glad that Mello wasn't in my bed.

"Breakfast time," he said and walked out of the room. Matt was awake and dressed, sitting on his bed an playing his iPhone 5. I got up and trudged into the bathroom and spent around 15 minutes inside. I came out, wearing a plain green t-shirt and a turquoise skirt that ended below my knees. I walked to the cafeteria alone.


End file.
